Harry Potter and the Chance of a Lifetime
by Ern
Summary: please read, i've gotten several good reviews on parts 1 and 2. this includes part 3 so please read and review!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hello, I'm gonna try to get this in before my trip, thanks for all the great reviews! I'm adding in Part one and two, so some people who haven't read them, it will be easier for them to read all the parts.....  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Chance of a Lifetime -Part 1 Another awful summer with the Dursley's. Harry could hear the voices from downstairs. Someone was selling things door-to-door, and Uncle Vernon was obviously interested.  
'Why what a beautiful pillows!' said the seller's voice. 'Thank you,' said Aunt Petunia. 'Brand new!' The seller then mumbled something Harry couldn't make out. 'What was that?' asked Uncle Vernon. 'Nothing, nothing,' the seller said. 'I'll be back tomorrow with some more displays.' The door shut. It had been a week since Harry had last seen Ron and Hermione. He was able to contact them by owl though. That was all he had to live on now that the only person he had to hang out with was Dudley. He laid on his bed thinking about this when a tapping on his window snapped him back to reality. It was Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon. He raised the window and grabbed the ball-shaped owl. Harry unfolded the letter and read: Harry, You'll never guess, but I'll tell you anyway. Mum said that Dumbledore said that you could spend the rest of the summer with us! Even though You-Know-Who is still out there, Dumbledore seems confident that you will be fine at our house. You won't get to go back the Dursley's, so you will need to bring everything. If those Muggles have something against you coming, don't worry, we'll get you here anyway. Be sure to sit on the couch, but hold on to your trunk... Ron This was more than Harry could have hoped for. A summer with the Weasley's and no Dudley or Uncle Vernon. He decided he would mention it at dinner as he was packing his things. What puzzled him the most was that he was asked to sit on the couch with his trunk. 'HARRY!' screamed Aunt Petunia's high voice from the bottom of the stairs,sounding very shaken. 'WHAT?' Harry yelled back. 'GET DOWN HERE NOW!' Uncle Vernon rumbled. Wondering what was wrong, guessing at the tune in Aunt Petunia's voice, Harry hurried down the stairs. 'WHERE IS DUDLEY?' Uncle Vernon spat. 'HE SAT ON THE COUCH AND DISAPPEARED!' Puzzled, Harry looked at the couch thinking... and it came to him. He sprinted up the stairs, grabbed everything he needed in his room, and stuffed it in his trunk. He heaved it down the stairs, and took a tight hold on his trunk and went for the couch. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET DUDDY BAAACK!' Aunt Petunia had sunk shaking to her knees. 'He'll be back,' Harry said quietly. Uncle Vernon started to say something, but Harry didn't hear. He had grabbed a pillow off the couch, and had the horribly familiar sensation of having a hook behind his naval and being pulled forward. It stopped in a matter of seconds. Harry had shut his eyes remembering the last time he had used a portkey. 'Harry!' It was Mrs. Weasley. 'I'm so glad you could make it!' Harry now knowing he was not in any danger opened his eyes. He was back at the Burrow. All the Weasley's exept for Charlie and Bill, were there. He managed a smile. It had been hard to get over what had happened with Voldemort and his death eaters. 'Thank you for letting me stay here, Mrs. Weasley.' All the Weasley's seemed slightly nervous. Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a tight hug. 'You're welcome'. He heard Ron say, 'C'mon Harry, we'll get your stuff up to my room.' He and Ron bent to pick up Harry's trunk, when Harry saw Dudley cowering in the room. 'Oh don't worry honey, we'll get him back,'said Mrs. Weasley seeing Harry looking at Dudley. We'll get him back all right." So he and Ron went up to Ron's room. Ron looked slightly nervous. "So.. how are you, since, well, you know.." "Fine," Harry muttered. He was about to say something but he saw Hedwig at the window. He rushed over and let her in. He was expecting a reply from Sirius. But it wasn't from Sirius. Dear Mr. Harry Potter, Recent developments in the magical community has resulted in a spell. This particular spell brings the dead to life in perfect condition. We have informed you because of the death of your parents. Please send back a response. Sincerely, Cornelius Fudge (Minister of Magic)   
  
Harry Potter and the Chance of a Lifetime -Part 2 Harry stood confused at the window with the letter in his hand. He read it over several times, and put it in his pocket. Harry started thinking again. How? Dumbledore said there was no way to bring back the dead. But Fudge said "recent developments. His parents back. No more Dursley's. His mind was racing when Ron said something. "What does it say?" Ron asked. "Oh nothing," Harry said. He wanted to think this over before telling Ron. He didn't think Ron would quite understand. Harry's deepest desire was to have his parents back, and here was his opportunity. Yet he had a dark tought in the back of his mind, but he didn't know what it was. "Ron!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from down the stairs. "Come here please!" "I'll be back," Ron said, and darted out of the room. This gave Harry time to think. I should ask Dumbledore, Harry thought. He walked to Ron's desk and took out a piece of parchment and a quill. He started a letter. Dear Professor Dumbledore, I just got a letter about a spell that revives the dead. I'm not sure what to think about it. Harry thought that sounded stupid. He thought hard. The thought that he had had suddenly surfaced in his mind. He started scribbling on the parchment. I would really love to have my parents back, but won't the spell be used wrong by other people? I mean if a Death Eater died then another Death Eater brought him back to life. Or if a dark wizard from long ago was brought back. I know this has nothing to do with my parents, but it would be very weird for them to just come back if they had been gone for 14 years. And they came back in that way. Was that what Harry was trying to say? He didn't have time to think. He heard Ron coming back up the stairs. He grabbed the parchment and stuffed it in his trunk. "Hey, dinner will be ready in a few minutes, O.K.?" Ron panted after running up the many stairs. "All right," Harry replied and Ron was gone again. He continued his letter. If you could help me decide, I would greatly appreciate it. Harry Potter He folded up the letter and tied it to Hedwig. "Get this to Dumbledore," Harry told Hedwig. "And as quick as you can, allright?" Hedwig gave an understanding hoot and waited till Harry had reopened the window, and flew away. Harry sighed. Him with parents. He could see it now. Happy times. Christmas. No Dursley's ever again. He walked across the room and down the stairs to the wonderful smells of dinner with his mind on the news he had recieved. He spent the next couple of days playing Quidditch with Fred, George, and Ron. On Thursday evening, Hedwig appeared at Ron's window while they were writing their daily letter to Hermione. "We have nothing to tell her because we do nothing," Ron said. Harry nearly fell over Ron who was on the floor writing, to get to the window. "What's the rush?" Ron said hastily as Harry tore up the window and grabbed Hedwig's foot. That was a bad decision because Harry had to wrestle her to get the letter off. After he did, he carefully unfolded it and sat on Ron's bed. Dear Harry, You are right. Dark wizards may be brought back. I have been in contact with the Ministry, and they have told me that only a handful of people know the incantation, three very devoted Ministry wizards. I don't think it is anyone's decision to revive your parents, but you. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore Harry thought yes. Yes he wanted his parents back. He wanted them more than anything. He jumped up and grabbed another piece of parchment and a quill while Ron watched with his mouth open. Dear Mr. Fudge, I would like to use the incantation for my parents. Please write me back with more information. Thank you. Harry Potter Harry tried to get a hold of Hedwig refused to come near him. He knew it was a mistake to insult her so badly. "Ron," Harry said quickly. "What?" Ron asked slowly, confused at Harry's odd behavior. "Can I use Pigwidgeon?" Harry said hurridly. "Sure..." Ron said still confused. "Thanks," Harry said and rushed to Pigwidgeon's cage. It was difficult with Harry so nervous to tie on the letter, but he managed and threw the small owl out the window. Harry stared out the window untill Ron said something. "Can you tell me what that was about?" Ron asked. Harry took a deep breath and explained everything from the letter from fudge to the letter that he sent to Fudge. Ron took it in and didn't seem upset that Harry hadn't told him sooner. "That's great Harry," Ron said. "You made the right decision. This is great! Now we have something to tell Hermione." He walked over and started scribbling on the letter to Hermione. Harry sat and thought. The next day, Hermione's response came. Ron read it aloud to Harry. Dear Ron and Harry, Harry, why didn't you tell us before you decided? That is a major decision! I don't know if that was the right decision. That is messing with destiny. "She's starting to sound like Professor Trelawney," Ron cracked and continued reading. Keep me updated on all that happens ok? Hermione "Don't listen to her," Ron said. Harry thought he did the right thing though. The next week was very strange for Harry. Ron had let all the Weasley's know about everything, and Mrs. Weasley was being nicer to Harry if possible. She was making life for Harry so easy, he was starting to feel like a vegetable. On Friday night Harry recieved Fudge's response.   
  
Harry Potter and the Chance of a Lifetime -Part 3  
  
Harry shakily untied the letter from Pig's leg. He opened it carefully and read with Ron behind him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Very well. In five days time (July 30) it will be arranged for you to see your parents again. Please find a way to be at the Ministry of Magic office at 9:00 A.M. on the date above.  
  
Sincerely,  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. His one wish was coming true. In five days, he would have his parents back. But then he suddenly felt very nervous. What if they didn't like him? What if they were disappointed in him? What if something went wrong with the incantation? Harry's anxiety was apparently obvious because Ron said something.  
  
"Why are you nervous? You should be happy," Ron said.  
  
"I am, but...." Harry then told Ron the previous thoughts that had run through his mind.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry," Ron said comfortingly. "You're their kid. All parents like their kids."  
  
"I supose," Harry said thoughtfully as he read through Fudge's letter again.  
  
"I'd better go ask Mum to give you a ride. Mind you she'll probably carry you there," Ron chuckled as he walked out of the room.  
  
Harry walked over to his open trunk and pulled out the photo album that Hagrid had made him. He turned the pages slowly and wondered how his parents would be when they woke up untill Ron came back up the stairs.   
  
"What's that?" he asked.   
  
Harry didn't answer. He let Ron see. "Oh," he said as he looked at the pictures too. After a while he said something else. "Mum says that she'll get you there and when they are awake, that they can stay here."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked exitedly. "I can't wait.  
  
The next few days went by so slow, Harry thought something was wrong with the Weasley's clocks. But slowly and surely, Wednesday came.  
  
  
  
(At the Ministry of Magic... Tuesday night)  
  
Two wizards were sitting at their desks, conversing to each other.  
  
"We're doing the Potter case tomorrow. I bet that little boy will be so happy."  
  
"I just hope their state doesn't frighten him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The mental state they were in when they died. His dad, knowing he was about to die. His mum, screaming for mercy. I just hope..."  
  
"You're right. We'll do it anyway though."  
  
"He's probably happier with them like that than without them at all."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
I'm sorry that the third part was EXTREMLY short, but I don't have a lot of time, and I wanted to get this in before his parents come back. so please review and i will have the next part in a couple of days. Sorry about the wait, but i can't do anything about it. Please review please please please!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

This is so frustrating. I really don't want to write this part. Next time if ever I do another fanfic, I'm gonna write it all before I post. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! God bless the 2 who have me on author alert.

I'm not smart enough to own any of these people.....

Harry Potter and the Chance of a Lifetime -Part 4

Harry didn't sleep at all that night. He laid in bed and watched Ron's glow in the dark clock tick the moments away. Harry was feeling exited and happy and most of all nervous. It was seven o'clock in the morning now. He jumped up and started dressing quickly. He put on his school robes because he thought he would look more in place if he wore them. He heard a soft knock at the door. 

"Come in," Harry said rushing to the door, finally fully dressed.

"We're about ready, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said softly.

"I'm ready," said Harry quickly. He followed Mrs. Weasley down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Would you like some breakfast dear?"Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"No thank you," Harry said.

"Well, I'll get Arthur then, and we'll be off. She walked up the stairs. Harry's stomach was doing somersaults. He heard two people coming down the stairs. Harry had been sitting down on the table and quickly stood up. "Is it all right that we use Floo Powder?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"That's fine with me," Harry said. He felt himself starting to shake. He walked to the fireplace where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood. Mr. Weasley went first, since he knew where to get out. Harry then took an amount of the powder and yelled "Ministry office" just as Mr. Weasley had done. The sickening swirling sensation that using Floo Powder produced was not helping his stomach. He landed with a thud on the floor of an emerald carpeted office. He looked up and saw Mr. Weasley's hand offering him to help him up. He accepted and thanked Mr. Weasley.

As Harry brushed the ash off of his robes, he looked around. It was basicly a typical office, for wizards that is, there were two desks, but there were no trinkets or ornaments. When Mrs. Weasley had arrived through the fire, a wizard who was standing in the middle of the room began to speak. Harry listened intently.

"Hello. I have been informed that we are to revive Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter today. Let me explain what is going to happen here today. In a few minutes we will perform the incantation. Mr. and Mrs. Potter will appear in this room. First, Mr. Potter will arrive, and then Mrs. Potter. They will arrive in the same condition that the were in when they passed. Are we ready?"

Harry nodded. He couldn't believe it. His one wish was about to come true. He took a deep breath and held it watching the wizard in the middle of the room. He raised his wand and muttered words for about 10 seconds (Harry was counting) and then a flash of bright white light filled the room. It suddenly stopped, and there on the floor was a tall dark haired man. He was on all fours breathing deeply. He looked up and around. He seemed very lost. His eyes stopped on Harry. An expression that had never been given to Harry was being given to him right now. It was an expression of love and bewilderment. He stood up not taking his eyes off of Harry. At that moment another flash of white filled the room. James Potter turned around as the light subsided.

A scream filled the room but stopped suddenly. A very pretty and apparently very shaken woman with tears on her face was laying on the floor. James rushed over to her. He walked over to her and said something quietly to her. She looked at Harry. She and Harry both seemed to be in shock. James started to talk.

"Well this is very strange and I would appreciate someone telling us what has happened." he said still kneeling beside his wife. He was wide-eyed and staring around. 

It was the wizard in the middle of the room who spoke first. "You have been dead for 13 years. You have been brought back. If you haven't guessed already, that boy over there is your son."

Lily began to cry again. James got up and walked to Harry. Harry's mouth was hanging open. James smiled. "He didn't have to tell me." He and Harry both started to hug. This Harry thought, is the best moment of my life.

___________________________________________________

Ok Ok.... wasn't as hard as I thought. Sorry about the wait. This is not the last part. so... please review. I take all the reviews into consideration and try to improve my writing, but it is very hard to make everyone happy. I'm trying not to make this part too sappy, so bear with me....and..... reveiw! ....... please?


End file.
